Birthday Surprise
by NegroLeo
Summary: What do you get the man who can get anything he wants? Well something homemade always works. Boyxboy I do not own any of the characters ENJOY! XD


Summary: Vlad and Danny have been going out for almost years now. Vlad's birthday is coming up and Danny wants to get the billionaire something special. But what do you get a man who has enough money to get himself anything he wants? Maybe something homemade...

Author: Alright people's I felt the need to get this one out of my system. And since I updated my new laptop to get a document program on it so yeah still getting used to it. Haven't found that special font that makes it awesome yet but I'm still looking. Any suggestions I'm listening. Anyway Enjoy! XD

_Birthday Surprise_

Danny closed his eyes with a sigh as he let the book he'd been reading drop from his hands onto his chest. Chewing on his lip Danny couldn't help but turn his thoughts to the even that was coming up in three days. Vlad's birthday. Every year he always did his best to surprise his lover but he never seemed to get it right. Last year he'd dressed up as a Packers cheerleader and gave Vlad a strip show. Vlad had enjoyed it and he thanked Danny by fucking him hard into the couch. Afterwards though Vlad just left to go finish some project he'd been working on. It happened every time. Danny would go to the greatest lengths to get Vlad an awesome present (he even went to the France one time to get Vlad an expensive wine that you could't get anywhere else) but Vlad never seemed to really enjoy what Danny did for him.

Vlad wasn't ungrateful, the fact was whatever Danny did for him Vlad could easy do himself. Vlad had more then enough money to buy whatever he wanted himself so really Danny's struggling was kinda pointless in the end.

_And he always gets me the best presents too. _Danny thought as he bit his lips harder.

Each year on his birthday Vlad would get him the best present. Last year it was a trip to the NASA space station where he got to live out his dream of being an astronaut. The year before that had been a trip to his favorite game store where he got the latest edition of all his favorite games months before they came out. And the year **before **that Vlad had paid his college tuition so he wouldn't have to worry about it. Danny couldn't deny the man was perfect which is why he swore to find the perfect gift (besides buying the rights to the Green Bay Packers) for Vlad. Danny was concentrating so hard that he barely noticed when someone walked over to where he was laying.

"So this is where you were hiding all this time Daniel." A deep velvety voice said.

Danny opened his eyes and grinned upside down at his boyfriend.

"Yeah I've been thinking and reading." Danny picked up his book as evidence.

"And what have you been thinking about so hard it kept you from my side for so long?" Vlad questioned leaning down to give Danny an upside down kiss.

"I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise." Danny said pouting as Vlad moved away.

"Planning something special for my birthday again?" Vlad asked seeing right through Danny.

"I wish." Danny said.

Vlad frowned at the frustrated look on Danny's face. " Is there something wrong Daniel?"

Danny shook his head before giving Vlad a shy smile.

"No I just wish I could come up with something that you'll love. I feel like you do so much for me and I haven't done enough for you."

Vlad frowned again. Did Danny really think he didn't love all the things he did for him? He was just a busy man so he never really had time to enjoy his birthday. Or any of the wonderful surprises that Danny planned for him. He was about to say something when his phone beeped informing him he had a call coming.

"Sorry love I'll be right back." Danny nodded at him and he walked out of the room talking to his business partners.

_Vlad seems so stressed lately. I don't even think he has time to have a piece of cake with me this year. Why does he have to work so hard on his birthday?_

Letting out a sigh Danny stood up and walked over to one of the many bookshelves that lines the library walls. Putting away the book he'd been reading Danny turned to leave when something stopped him. There sticking out from between two books was a scrap of paper. Curiosity peeked he reached out and pulled the paper free. He was shocked to find that it was an old photo.

In the photo were three people surrounding a birthday cake. Looking closer he noticed that it was his parents and Vlad back in their college days. Vlad was rocking a mullet and a party hat looking kinda sheepish as Danny's mom and dad shoved a giant cake that said; **HAPPY B-DAY VLADY! **

_Wow I can't believe how awful that cake looks._ Danny thought.

"Ahh I see you found one of my old pictures." Vlad said walking up behind him.

"Please tell me they didn't make that cake for you." Danny said laughing slightly as Vlad wrapped his arms around him.

"Unfortuanetly, it tasted as bad as it looked but I've always had a thing for homemade cakes. They always tasted better then the store bought ones." Vlad mussed burying his face in Danny's hair.

"Really? With all the money you have you still prefer home made cakes?" Danny asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yes Daniel, there's just something about homemade cakes that you can't find in store bought ones." Vlad said his voice slightly muffled.

Danny looked back down at the picture and noted that Vlad did look happier, an idea began to form in his head. He knew EXACTLY what to do for Vlad's birthday. Now that he had an idea he realized he only had three days to prepare. Without another word he rushed out of Vlad's embrace and out the door leaving the man standing there wondering what had happened.

Danny groaned as he started whipping batter for the hundredth time. The kitchen was a mess and his mom had yet again come in to tell him if he didn't clean it up before he left he would be in big trouble. Over the last two days Danny had done his best to learn how to make one of the most delicious cake recipes he'd could find. Never having baked before, and the recipe being professional level Danny had screwed up the first couple times he tried to make the cake. Actually his first attempt was still lurking somewhere in the Fenton house. How it'd come alive in the first place was still a mystery to him. He was determined to get this right.

_It's probably been years since Vlad's had homemade cake. I'm not gonna let him miss out anymore._

Danny was so fixated on the cake batter that he missed the blue mist that slipped out of his mouth. Vlad watched with amusement as Danny hurriedly turned back to the recipe checking to make sure he was doing everything alright. When his lover had first run out of his house like that he couldn't figure out why. Now though he understood.

_He is such a sweet boy. I really don't deserve him._

Floating away Vlad missed the way the oven exploded, once again, still he heard the language that Danny was hearing and smirked.

Looking around anxiously Danny headed for Vlad's kitchen to prepare the man's birthday cake. He knew Vlad was gone all day but he was still nervous. Somehow, as if by a miracle, he'd managed to make a decent tasting cake last night. He'd stayed up three hours doing it but if he could do that then today there would be nothing stopping him from making a great tasting cake for Vlad's birthday. Smiling when he finally reached the kitchen Danny put down all his supplies and pulled out the worn recipe paper.

"Alright let's get this done."

Tying an apron over his clothes Danny started mixing the batter moving slowly and precisely so he would screw up. Yawning Danny added ingredient after ingredient taking his time. When he was sure the batter was ready he walked over to the oven to turn it on. Yawning even harder Danny walked back over to where his bowl of cake batter was. He stirred it lazily a few more times before suddenly a wave of exhaustion slipped over him.

_Maybe it was a bad idea to stay up so late._

Without even knowing it Danny slid to the ground doing his best to balance the bowl on the counter before he started to fall asleep. He was aware of the bowl tipping over and dumping all the batter onto him, and the oven dinging as it finished preheating. After that though he fell asleep not caring that he'd completely messed up Vlad's kitchen.

When Vlad came home it was too the fact that despite his expectations there was no one to greet him. Frowning slightly he walked into the living room, where Danny always surprised him on his birthday. However the boy wasn't there either, Vlad was staring to feel a little worried when he noticed a light was shining in the dining room. Walking over to the door he opened it and smiled. Danny had hung up a huge banner that said: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY VLAD**. There were party hats lined along the table, although no one was there, and a present sat in the middle. It wrapped in a Green Bay Packers wrapping paper and topped off with a huge green bow. Shaking his head Vlad was about to call out for Danny when he heard a groan come from the kitchen.

"Well that answers where he is." Vlad mumbled walking to the door.

Walking into the room Vlad stopped taking in the diaster zone. Noting the oven was on he quickly turned it off glad that his core kept him safe from the heat. He was about to start yelling Danny's name worried something might have happened to him when he heard the groan again. Turning around he saw his lover sprawled out on the floor covered in cake batter. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Oh Daniel."

Walking over Vlad knelt and gently shook the boy.

"Wake up love."

Danny was dragged from his sleep by a familiar voice. Opening his eyes he was startled t find Vlad kneeling in front of him. It took him two seconds to realize what had happened. Shooting up Danny took in the state of the kitchen, egg shells everywhere, milk left out to spoil, and cake batter all over him and the floor. Tears started pooling in his eyes as he turned to Vlad.

"Vlad I-" He started to say wanting to apologize for everything.

"Daniel it's fine. I understand you're exhausted honestly you didn't have to go to such lengths for me." Vlad chucked wiping at some of the goo in Danny's hair.

"Yes I did, you never enjoy your birthday! And what you said about loving homemade cakes I just thought this year you might stick around and enjoy it with me." Danny said lowering his eyes to the mess he'd made. "Guess that won't happen now."

Vlad frowned as he took in the depressed sight of his lover. Without another word he flipped open his phone before pressing the first contact on his speed dial. He ignored the confused look Danny was giving him glad when his secretary answered on the first ring.

"Sarah cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. I don't care what they are I am unavailable." Shutting the phone he turned and gave Danny a small smile. "There my little badger I am all yours."

Danny stared at his lover his eyes wide. Vlad had never done that before. Sure there were days when he'd be free but he'd never canceled his appointments before. Now Danny felt even worse that he had no cake for Vlad. Looking down at himself he got an idea. Blushing brightly Danny stepped back against the counter and raised himself up on it slightly. Now that he was face to face with Vlad he smiled shyly before pulling the man close to him.

"S-s-since I ruined your cake I guess you'll just have to lick the batter of me to taste it." Danny whispered nervously.

Vlad only grinned before leaning in to Kiss Danny lightly on the nose. Danny was about to say something else when Vlad reached behind him and started to undo the ties that held his apron in place. The fabric drifted to the floor and Danny was embarrassed to find that the batter had soaked through the apron and his clothes. Vlad though seemed pleased as he leaned in and slowly began to lick Danny's neck clean. Danny moaned and whimpered as Vlad began to suck on his neck leaving a visible mark.

"C-come on Vlad." Danny whined.

"Now Daniel it is my birthday and I want to enjoy my cake." Vlad said with a grin pulling back to slide his hands under Danny's shirt.

Danny blushed but nodded letting Vlad take his time. Whimpers fell from his throat as Vlad rid him of the shirt and dived in to clean the flesh with his tongue. Danny was glad he was sitting down because his knees were starting to feel weak. When Vlad hit the brim of his pants Danny actually cried out as Vlad pulled away.

"As much as I love to continue this Danny I'm afraid that I might be needing some attention from you."

Danny looked down and blushed when he saw Vlad was already hard. Secretly Danny loved how the man got hard for him. Getting down from the counter Danny knelt down in front of Vlad before reaching for his zipper. He stopped halfway however when he noticed that his hands were still covered in batter. Pressing his hands behind his back he looked up at Vlad and smiled.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked in a confused tone.

Danny just smiled wider before he leaned in and grabbed Vlad's zipper with his teeth. In move that left Vlad breathless Danny pulled the zipper down before leaning back up to undo the button with his teeth. Smirking up at his lover Danny began to suck on his through his boxers getting the fabric nice and wet before he pulled it down (still using his teeth) freeing Vlad's erection.

"Daniel I promise that if you continue to tease me it will not end well for you." Vlad said no threat in his voice.

"Such an impatient birthday boy." Danny teased.

Vlad only raised an eyebrow at him before pushing himself forward slightly so his hard on was at Danny's lips. Danny just laughed slightly before he leaned forward and took Vlad into his mouth. He slowly started to push himself down swallowing around the flesh in his mouth. When he finally took Vlad all the way into his mouth he looked up and gave Vlad a look before he started bobbing his head.

Vlad loved the feeling of Danny taking him in his mouth. Danny knew exactly how to please him. Reaching down he grabbed Danny's hair and slowly started humping in and out of the tight warm mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel the coil in his stomach that meant he was about to release, however as nice a sit would be to just let go Vlad had a different idea.

"Daniel will you lean against the counter again?" Vlad asked pulling himself away from Danny.

Danny nodded turning around to lean against the counter opening his legs seductively. Vlad smirked giving Danny's ass a smack before turning him around. Now that he was face to face with Danny he started to grind himself against his lover. Danny widened his eyes as he started to pant feeling his body heat up as he grew harder and harder with Vlad's humping. Vlad held Danny closer as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. Just seeing Danny beneath him shirtless, still covered in batter, and panting was more then enough to send him over the edge.

As he came Danny felt the heat wash over him causing him to release as well filling his pants with stickiness as Vlad's cum splashed over him. When they finished Vlad looked down at his lover enjoying the way his cum covered him.

"Sorry little badger I couldn't help but feel that my cake needed a little "frosting" Vlad said with a smirk.

"No you're right every cake needs some frosting. However I hope you're not done with me yet." Danny said seductively dipping his fingers into Vlad's cum before lifting them to his mouth to clean off.

"Not in the slightest love."

Three hours later Danny sighed contently as Vlad pulled him into his chest. After moving from the kitchen to the living room, and from the living room to the bedroom Vlad had managed to get him off five more times. Danny felt so safe in Vlad's arms that he barely noticed when the man started to play with his hair.

"Happy birthday Vlad. Hope you liked it." Danny mumbled feeling the drag of sleep on him.

"One of my very best. Sleep well Daniel."

Years passed and every single year Danny would make Vlad a birthday cake. Some turned out great, others came to life and attacked them. All in all thought Vlad would always look back to that first birthday and the wonderful cake Danny had made.

Author: So yeah. That happened. Uh,... Nose Review don't review up to you.


End file.
